Bear Nuts: My Ex
by StoticM
Summary: They always say be careful of the quiet ones. Why don't that say anything about the calm and collected ones? Wait, why are those are one and the same? Lech's current girl is giving him problems...Let's see how he solves it.
1. Chapter 1 Roped in

"Well—I'm fucked." We were all in my bedroom, I felt like shit as I looked at my fellow occupants and held my head. I had to tell them what happened and remember this morning….

" _Gah!"_ I spat out as clutched my chest. The light was back on in my room. _Great, A little too late_.

I felt a burning sensation lingering on my chest. Was it a dream? What happened yesterday, It-It had to a bad dream, right? No marks on my body, just a dull pain and a sharp headache. I slapped my face with both hands and scoffed.

"Come on, your Alpha, start acting like it." I pumped myself up. It was just dream, I watched too many scary movies with Tanked, heh. _Glad I didn't piss myself._

I decided to go to the bathroom, I noticed my closet door was open slightly as I'm walking out— _Huh, odd_ _—_ I didn't question it as I left the room and again I swear I heard the door open as I walked out to the bathroom. I entered and closed the door behind me. _I need a cold shower,_ just to keep my mind off of things. I hopped in for a quick rinse: The water rushed down my body coolly—I felt off like something was watching me in the shower...I smirked a little, _Let em_. _They'll love what they see_.

After a few minutes I turned off the shower and jumped out. The door was open—I remember that now: I had closed it before and paid no attention to it. I made an executive decision to dry myself off by shaking around the room. _Please, like I needed a towel._

I went to the sink and grabbed my blue toothbrush. I pulled off some hair that was on it and rinsed it and as I rose the brush to my lips to brush. Looking in the mirror I froze. The only thing that could be heard was the sound rushing of water: It was still there barely noticeable by the untrained eye, but I felt it on my cheek: A cut across my face from the night prior…

"Shit..." I said.

My heart skipped a beat, a heavy weight was my head as checked for anymore 'Love taps'. I didn't find any and I was relieved for the moment that this was the _only_ reminder of the 'stunning' performance we had last night… _Oh my god._ I mentally sighed. _Fighter is getting to me with his bad puns_. I picked up my toothbrush to cleaned my teeth, neglecting the toothpaste, and left the room.

I made my way past the bedrooms of the occupants in our cave with my hands behind my head as I overhear something in the caverns: "Oh, it's pleasure to meet you." I squint as I hear our 'leader's' voice.

"Oh hey...what's your face" Evil spoke up it was clear he didn't care.

"Hey name was...Diane?" Fighter was there too.

As I walk into the living room, I saw her...right in the middle of them. Conversing like nothing had happened before. Then as if she knew I was there she turned her head to me as did the others.

"Morning Lech." Prozac said cheerily to me. I barely register it. My throat went dry as I heard her voice:

"Hey big bleu~" An innocent smile was on her lips. That smile…it made feel frustrated, pissed, aroused and also a brought chill down my spine. _This just got awkward and scary at the same time. Scarward? Whatever._

We all sat down at the kitchen table, I made sure I was across from her while everyone else were at my left and right. I tried to not make eye contact; keep my mind off of things. That came natural to me because the only thing I thing registered around me was the sound of boiling water. The kettle was next to the tap on the counter next to the knife rack.

Prozac drank the first sip of tea and she started to chat them up again. Not everyone was awake and if they were they took there sweet time, not that I needed more guys to back me up but...Precautions, right?

"It's... lovely to meet you, Lech is-" Gay stammered for a moment as he held a tray of freshly made chocolate chip cookies for us. "Lucky to have someone like you." He smiled albeit strained, he looked like he was trying to take a dump the way he was clenching his teeth. I rolled my eyes, _Finally something edible_.

I grabbed some off the tray before he has the chance to tell me to wait, first-come first-served baby.

"Boar." I hear him say as I gobble down the cookies. I smile back proudly, _your doing something right_.

I have weirdest feeling right now, like something is boring a hole in me... I notice for a brief moment her icy glare. _What? I can't enjoy myself or my favourite snack? Was she always like this? So clingy and_ _protective?_ I have a great idea pop into my head: I grab another cookie and bite a piece of it off and slowly chew. I gave a satisfying smirk and looked at her with a devious look. Gay saw this and commented.

"Really? You look like you've reached your peak". He scoffed handing me another.

"Don't flatter yourself". I smirked and went back to gobbling it down.

"Careful,' Sara entered the room from the cavern. "Your ugly mug might stay that way". _Oh great she's here_.

Diane noticed her and continued to smile at her as well. Sara didn't bother to greet her only plopping on the couch with a TV guide in her hand.

Diane spoke again,"Is she the only female here?" her voice seemed a little more stern.

"Fortunately, she isn't. God that would be _droll_." Gay replied. Earning a raised finger middle from pretty in pink on the couch.

Diane sighed briefly and went back to smiling...did she ever stop smiling? _Is anyone gonna comment on this shit?!_ I put my elbows on the table and lean on them.

"Cookie?" Gay offered. She nodded and grabbed one from the tray the as rest took one as well. At least she's stable right now. _Huh, I just noticed for some reason she's slouched poorly in her chair._ Then as the rest of them grab the spoils, I start to regret my compliments before: they may have dug me a deeper hole.

 _Tkk_.

"My goodness these are delightful Gay, you're amazing!" Prozac said closing his eyes.

 _Tap_!

"Striving for perfection Gay? This is amazing." Fighter gobbled it down swiftly as he licked his lips.

Evil didn't bother speaking he shuffled two cookies in his mouth.

 _Scrrrrch_!

 _The hell is that noise?_ I lazily leaned on the table...

"Gah!" _I slipped and slammed my chin on the table._

The rest shrug, or in her case feign worry. I pick myself up then I gazed at her. Through it all, she sat there and for the second time. I saw her eyes again, No emotion just a dead gaze from her blue eyes. We sat there, it felt like time had froze. _Why the hell did I fall just now?_

I realized something very vital...I let my gaze wander to the kitchen as I see the tap; the counter, kettle, and the knife rack: Missing one knife—It was gone. I quickly turn my head back to her, the expression was neutral. And just then...

"Why do you have be such a slob?" Gay pointed out the crumbs on my mouth. And he did the unthinkable... he got a napkin and wiped the crumbs off my face... Right in front of her. Her gaze turned sharp, but she said nothing. Prozac either because he was not going to give her a hearty meal or just by sheer coincidence clapped his paws together and saw her out of our cave.

The smile was the last image in my head, you know the grin a big animal get's when they caught their prey? Pretty similar...Never would of thought a monkey could show me that…Screw it, Pride be damned…I need help.

And now, here we are.

I had gathered most of the them here and their all staring at me like I'm an idiot in my own room, Prozac staring at me attentively, Fighter stepping on one of my discarded tissues and I see him cringe as he shook it off and Gay folding his arms.

"We're waiting..." he questioned. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to be blunt, guys…" I stare at the group as I sat on my bed. Fighter nodded gave a stern look and remained silent.

"Is it about your lovely female friend? She was delightful to talk too, smiles at the oddest times though". Prozac answered, clearly oblivious. I heard a scoff from Gay as he folded his arms. Something about her fashion sense, I tuned out.

"She isn't welcome here!" I exclaimed gaining my bravado back.

The rest of them stare at me oddly, right need to enlighten those in the peanut gallery.

"Look, I'll try to be brief no interruptions: It was late, I brought Fighter in to my room to spar for a bit and after I graciously let him win-"

"You didn't even land a hit." Fighter exclaimed casually.

I glare at him as Gay snickered. I continued.

He left my room and I decided to use the internet for a bit of...relief. I felt hungry after our sparing session. So, I left my room with a flashlight and went to the kitchen. I ate something small and headed back. As entered my room I tried flipping the light switch in my room...Nothing. I thought nothing of it and walked to my bed with the flashlight to guide me in the dark. I jump in my bed and notice as I laid back a buzzing noise, then I saw lone figure about my size enter the room.

"Fighter, the hell man it's late..." I reach for a flashlight.

"It's **me** relax." Diane spoke up calmly she closed the door behind her. In hindsight, I probably should have asked what was she doing in my room, but I was preoccupied as she...

"With what?" Gay was tilting his head at me, he gave an inquisitive look.

"I'm sure they were having a _lovely_ conversation." Prozac answered cheerily, he clearly did not want to engage in conversation for context.

Fighter stared at him blankly, "You two were making out weren't you?" He rose his brow.

"Not at first…" I replied. "She gave me some water and then...one thing lead to another and I was on top of her." I grinned proudly they all narrowed their brow at me annoyed.

"Great, so you going to tell us about one of your various booty calls." Fighter scowled uninterested.

"The ones in his head or the non existent ones?" Gay spouted with tired look causing Prozac to chuckle.

I growled. "Anyways, things were getting heated. I could feel the heat of her breath on my neck...then it went south."

"No condoms?" Fighter spoke out bluntly again causing Gay to cough and Prozac to glare at him sternly. Brutal honestly or just being blunt, I can't tell with him. I spoke up again:

I felt lightheaded and then the room went dark. The group looked like they were about interrupt.

I lost consciousness. _There less vague_.

When I came too I felt groggy and slow. I noticed I couldn't move my arms and legs. The room was still freaking dark, I tried to free myself from whatever was on top of me, no dice. I was stuck. I heard that buzzing noise again, only to see a pale blue light in darkness. Then, I heard it again this time much closer then before.

 _Bzzzt_.

I finally saw what was making the noise hovering over me and a brief image of what held me down and I got a glimpse of her face: Calm, collected and for the first time, a closed smile as I saw the pale light illuminate her face. I stared blankly for a moment I was lost for words...

"That's a first considering-"

"Stop...Talking." I said to Gay tired as I tried to continue, all eyes were on me and I heard some shuffling behind the door as well.

She narrowed her brow down at me as I laid there still trying to remove the chains. "Don't bother I doubt your strong enough to break steel." She rested her free palm under her chin. "Now, I want you to answer truthfully—You don't care about me, do you?"

I thought about it for a moment. Honestly—I was unsure. Sure, I flirted with her at first and before our little competition I kept in contact with her, but things came up and I started to lose interest...Plus, she kept mentioning something about a break up? I tuned out…She slapped me across the face, hard. That got me out of my thoughts. Her expression hadn't changed.

"Let me guess you're bored with me and you've been seeing other women, you want me to _share_ you?" She showed me her teeth angrily.

"I would nev-"

The group all rose their brow at me suspiciously—They didn't believe me, great—I'll be honest I like to flirt with beautiful woman, one girl can't contain my manly physique and charisma. However, leading her on was not my intention. But she didn't think that way at all.

"I saw you. You took their info and you talked them behind my back." Half of that was true. Tina was attractive as-

"CONTINUE…" Prozac loudly stated annoyed.

I coughed.

"No, I was with my friends." I replied.

She glared down at me, clearly losing her patience. "Doing what?"

I could tell from her tone she was losing her calmness which changed to a depressed low. I felt sorry, so I told what happened that night she tried to contact me.

"You got in a car chase? That's the best lie you can come up with?" Her reaction made me freeze up. The sadness completely left her; "Haha he ha ah ha ha!" She frigging cackled at me.

"That was the truth!" I blurted out.

"Don't raise your tone with me." Her smile was gone again, a glare replaced it.

"Doubt me all you want: I'm telling the truth." She continued to glare at me.

"You're mine." She caresses my cheek. It didn't have the same feeling anymore, especially under steel chains. She noticed and stared at me blankly. It was awkward...

"Normally, I'd love to have a female be-low of me~" I said lecherously with a grin.

Fighter chuckled, everyone glared at him… "That was good..."

She lowered the taser at my cheek and pulled the trigger and all I felt was pain, volts of electricity were being pumped into my body and I felt my chest and my check burn but after that...Nothing till I woke up and for once they were silent. I couldn't tell how the others were taking it...

"Men. Your perverted imagination never ceases to surprise me." Sara spouted out coldly from the door frame.

I quickly glare at the door. _Oh no, you frigging don't! S_ he was going to ruin all of my credibility.

I saw Fighter pass her and leave without a word. _Shit! Come on!_

"She seems so nice. I doubt she'd have it in her to do that." Prozac said narrowing his brow at me.

 _No. I need help_.

"Can you at least put locks on our doors?" I asked. That was still an issue.

"Can't, we got those locks from zoo maintenance and they're fresh out" Prozac scratched his head.

Gay gave a feigned look of concern, "I think his brain might be rotting out, from the 'material' he watches." He snorted.

This was it—No one gave a shit.

"Just...Get out." I said as I waved them out, they each left the room.

….

The day was normal for the most part, humans gawked at us and we all eat fish for dinner, I grabbed my plate and eat in my room. I didn't want to see them—What a bunch of dicks—I stayed there all day with my laptop and as night came again a knock came from my door. I glanced at it. I wasn't going down without a fight. I grabbed my bat and walked to the door and slowly opened it. It was dark as I stepped out. And quiet…

I heard something to my left and saw a shadow move towards me. I panicked and swung on my weak side. It caught the bat and I felt something behind me cover my face and reach for my legs. They dragged away into a room as I struggled to threw them off. I heard a click and the bag was pulled over my head came off and what greeted me:

"Did you have to kidnap him?" I recognized the voice, it was Cara.

"Hey, he pulled a weapon." Fighter he held his hands up casually.

I turn to see Sara and hear her scoff near her bed. "Plus, It's good practice..." she smiled contently.

Then I smirked a little at the three as I laid back. "Desperate, huh- I'm ready for a foursome...You can watch, Fighter."

The trio glared at me threateningly and Fighter shook his head at me discouraged. "Do you want to die in your room tonight?" he narrowed his brow.

Sara gave me a deathly glare. "I'll throw him in. It'll solve our problems cleanly."

Fortunately, Cara patted her sister's shoulder. "Perverse comments aside, he doesn't deserve to die."

"I think he should be glad we believe him now". I turned my head to see Gay at the far end of the room with arms folded, giving me a fed up expression.

I gave them dubious look as I spoke: "What changed from this afternoon?" They all exchanged odd looks as Fighter spoke up first:

"Well, unless you can explain the table magically went down a foot… Jimmy has a good memory."

"Or the fact that one of our knives is missing." Gay chimed in.

"Or the way that bitch was looking at me." Sara said rolling her eyes.

"Jealous, babe?" I say.

She brandishes her claws, I love it when she's angry. The sound of clapping hands caught our attention, it came from Fighter. "Main point...we got your back for now and Gay has a plan?" He said with a bit of worry in his tone.

Gay counted out the items needed for his plan on his paws. "We need the tranquilizer gun, my brilliance, and-".

"Modest aren't we?" I interrupted.

"We also need you alive..." Gay said, I couldn't tell if it was genuine concern or sass.

"Soooo..."

"SLEEPOVER!" Cara smiled as she waved her hands tears of joy in her eyes.

Fighter placed his finger on the bear's mouth. "Quiet… I adore the enthusiasm, but we don't know if she's broken in yet."

Gay grabbed his sleeping bag and laid it out. "Your right, we need to guard the door." He clearly wasn't going to be the first one.

"I'll take first watch..." Fighter leaned on the wall with a book, he opened it, and pulled out a book light.

I smirked. "Really? You're going to read a book when there are woman to sleep with?" Granted out of the ones here, I'd gladly have him standing guard over Gay lord, Princess, or Aunt-Flow. I could feel daggers at my back as I said that. Pushing my luck, here.

"I'd rather look over this then be shut down by women... or get stabbed at the rate your going." He replied sharply as he turned the page. I chuckled and turn around, a pillow flies toward my face.

"Go sleep on the other side you perverted weasel." Cara said.

As the two got ready to sleep. I thought occurred to me: "What happens if she breaks into my room?"

"We got a decoy." Gay said as he laid back with his blinders on his face.

"Your lady of the night is standing guard." Fighter chuckled mockingly.

I squinted at him as I realized what he meant. "Which one of you told-" They all pointed to Sara as she grinned grimly. I sighed. _At least it's not me_. I placed the pillow on the ground and lay down on the floor.

"Just wake me up for the next shift." Gay stated as he placed his blinders on his face and laid down.

"Yea, yea. Just sleep…" He sounded detached as he read through the book.

I yawned and closed my eyes…

….

"NOOO, Wha-ah-ha-yyy?!" I heard a loud cry coming from outside it jolted me awake.

"Ahhh!" I blinked before rubbing my eyes—That sounded like Nerd just now _. Whatever, probably whining about something_ _—_ I gaze at the girls slumbering peacefully in their bed's. I smile wickedly.

"Don't...try...anything." I whipped my head around haphazardly to see Fighter staring at me. On closer inspection; his eyes were red and his book was left on the ground beside him, he was laying back on the wall.

"Jeez, You look like shit." He coughed for a moment before rising up, stretching his body.

"Ugh, five more minutes." Gay stated as he rolled in his sleeping bag.

"Let's…go and see what happening...outside". He held his head with his paw and opened the door.

"Right," I looked back at the girls in the room, I inhaled and smirked: "WAKE UP!"

I watched my victims fall out of their bed, Cara fell safely on the left side on her face while Sara fell right on top of Gay as he grimaced in pain in his sleeping bag from the extra weight. I chuckled at them as they growled waking up from their slumber. I exited the room with a simple: "Good morning~" before shutting the door and walking into the cavern. I saw Fighter looking into my room with a grim expression as I walked to him to and peered into my room:

My heart sank...She did it…The one thing I own that care for…I pass the pint-sized purple piss-ant and lumber to my bed. "Buttercup, NO!" I straddled my bedfellow contently; her stuffing was scattered across my bed and onto the floor, she had her only one eye now, it was gouged out and her chest torn open. I laid my head down and stroked her dearly...You were the only victim.

"MY LAPTOP!" Nerd exclaimed.

The only victim.

"Dude, what the crap!" He turned to me with the slashed up laptop in his paws. The screen was slashed to ribbons but the keyboard was fine.

"Hey I didn't do it." I replied.

"And neither did I!" Evil shouted from the cavern.

Nerd growled at me with a furious expression, he almost looked like he was about to cry. _Wuss…_

"Pay for this!"

"Pssh, fat chance". I scowled. I wonder way she-Oh crap, the pinup. I should have deleted it… I face palmed and watched Nerd shaking with, I assume, fury. I patted his head. "You aren't the only one who has suffered today."

"Oh, for crying out loud-" I hear Fighter sighing before whispering something in his ear.

"Really," he looked at the bear intrigued.

"How much was it?" he asked.

"300?" The little liar. It's not like he's got money. I watched him walk out the room and hear him talking to someone:

"Jimmy," I heard him say. "Get the bag and..."

"Why was my laptop in this condition?" Nerd interrupted.

"My...Ex broke in and probably wrecked it out of spite". He gave me a scowl, but sighed.

I heard the door open as Fighter entered the room. He walked up to him and I watched him pull out wads of cash and handed them to Nerd. He counted it out and gave an odd look, he was surprised.

"This is more than enough."

"Don't worry about paying me." He turned to me and gave a stern look. "Lech, we got do something about this **today** ". He stated before glaring at me with a tired look. I gave him a dubious look.

"How did you get that?" I asked curiously. I might _borrow_ some.

"Clyde and Jimmy. Humans have really lose pockets when their watching us." He grinned.

Nerd walked out the room with a goofy grin on his face.

"Hey, idiots! Get out of there and let's get this over with already!" I heard Sara shout outside the room. We both nodded and walked out of the room, it was time to put our plan into action.

We walked to the park with a picnic basket; A beach towel, rope, and a tranquilizer gun from the maintenance office. Sara also had a cellphone with her, she was typing away on it as Gay jumped into a bush with the basket.

"So, I am going to be left in the dark here?" I asked. I hear shuffling in the bushes.

"Yea, the plan hinges on this." Fighter replied.

"Alright, the crazy monkey lady should be coming soon." Sara looked at the park bitterly putting her phone away. "This better work".

"Believe me," We all turned to see Gay, I felt my eyes nearly jump out of my skull: He had a purple bow on his ear, a purple dress with silver lining across going around his belly and a purple blouse and his claws were painted scarlet red. "I'll make this look good". He placed his paws on his hips and smirked.

"You...Actually look attractive—Granted, I've haven't slept…" I saw Gay blush briefly at complement as well as Cara giving him two thumbs up.

"Do you ever keep thoughts to yourself?" Sara asked.

"Yes, I choose when too liberally." He smirked giving a languid expression.

"No. Whatever your planning, it ain't happening." I bring my hands to my chest and cross my arms. I can't do this.

"Oh my god. Just sit over there and have a nice date with your _new_ girlfriend!" Sara exclaimed.

"Hell. No". I growled. Fighter glared at me, he shook his head dismissively before grabbing my ear. "Ow-ow-ow!" He pulled tightly.

"Listen, we don't have time for this." I growled and swung at him, he caught my fist. I looked at his eyes, I could see veins spreading out- S _hit, get some sleep_. "I know this is out of your comfort zone, but-"

"Man the hell up! Your pride is nothing if your dead." Sara interrupted. Fighter and Cara nodded.

I saw Gay giving Fighter a worried look, he sighed and let go of my ear. I rubbed my ear briefly, then punched him in his arm as hard as I could. He rubbed his arm annoyed.

"Fine. No one hears about this." I clenched my fist at them threateningly. A shame my menacing threat was made moot as Gay grabbed my arm and starts to drag me away.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get in the middle of the park". I just remembered something.

"Oh, and if you smell something that's chemically, that's her..." I said to them as Fighter gave me a thumbs up with gun and hand as they hid in the bushes…

We waited for what felt like hours...

I glare at Gay, he's fixing his hair, _ugh_. I decided to close my eyes for a moment...

Scrrrch.

I opened my eyes quickly and groaned. He's filing his nails— _Oh my god, Gay. Really_?

I glanced over his shoulder calmly before narrowing my brow. The trio of monkeys are here—Crap, we needed her alone. "Gay, don't turn around." He looked at me dubiously.

"Why?" I grabbed his head quickly and stare at him.

"She's not alone, her friends are with her." Gay gave me a pensive look and he scowled.

"Plan B." I see him reach into basket and pull out lip gloss, red lip gloss. He's applying it...

I furrowed my brow knowingly. "No". I say calmly.

"We have to piss her off..." He whispered as he parsed his lips.

"No amount of tazing will get me _kiss_ you!" I glanced over his shoulder, they're chilling out right in front of the bush—C _ome on!_ I see her glancing over to me coldly. I grabbed him and pulled him into a tight embrace my arms are around his waist and the other around his head. We don't have time for that...This is the better... _God, this is so Gay_.

I glanced again, two of them are arguing fiercely, the larger one is leaning in and chewing her out, I could see something red in Diane's mouth, candy? She was folding her arms calmly while talking to her, I see a bitter smile on her face as she swiftly swept her leg causing her to fall flat on her back with a thud. She tried to get slowly rose up, but Diane placed her knee into her chest—Thawk!

My ears perked up as the third one placed her paws to her face in horror as she watched the victim take another shot to her the face, Diane reeled for another punch. Tina held her cheek on the ground and screamed at her: "What the hell!" She yelled frantically, I assume she didn't see this coming.

"Oh crap". I say under my breath.

"What's happening?" He asks.

"She floored her...I think she's about to-"

"What?" he interrupted me again, clearly worried. I peered over again to see her punch out her friend giving her a beat-down; one blow after another, thack, pause, thack, pause. Over and over again. I noticed Gay's ears flatten. I barely hear Tina's voice:

"You...ah...Mark is…" Her eyes closed and her head dropped to the side.

"No more, Tina. Remember this." She exclaimed as she glared down at her friend, battered and bruised.

The other female rushes to her friend and holds her head on her chest...She gave a relived expression before cowering at Diane staring at her coldly. I watched her pull out something from her mouth, her paw had bit of red on it. On closer inspection, it's a candy cane.

She quickly whipped her head to us, I quickly look back to Gay... I can feel it, he's shaking and looking at me. I know he's scared shit-less, but he's still here with me clinging to me…"It's gonna be okay". I say.

He tightened his grip "I know, they'll shoot her before anything happens". I watched her coming closer...He stopped shaking for the moment. _Damn it, your more of a man than me right now…_ My foot his shaking _._ I keep glaring at her while holding him tightly, She has something in her paw. _Wait, why is she holding it in her..._ She lurched forward before I could finish my thought:

 _Shink! Shink!_

"Aiyeahhhh!" Gay's shriek barely registered as I see her with a blood at the tip of her candy cane, I look down to see Gay holding his butt, I'm stifling a laugh but as I look up, I feel her hand on my face. I froze...

"I won't hurt-"

 _Dink, Dink_!

She fell to the ground instantly and I sighed relieved. There were two darts in her back, I peered over to the bush to see Sara brandishing the gun. The battered monkey and her friend were gone, I can only assume she helped her out of here before things got ugly. "Took you long enough."

Sara gave me the stink eye before flipping me off, they all got out of the bush. "Tie her up." She said.

"Can-can someone please carry me home?" I heard below me. Gay stood up holding his behind.

Cara grimaced as she saw him try to get up.

Fighter walked toward him. "Don't...move—I'll Carry you." Then turned around for to climb on his back.

"No. You're just gonna get blood on you." Cara grimaced.

"So?" He gave him deadpan expression.

Sara glanced at the picnic cloth. "We can use that to carry him." she pointed to it as Fighter nodded. He lifted him up and placed him on the cloth while Cara went to the front of the cloth.

"Make sure you take care of _her."_ He said as he grabbed the ends of the cloth and lifted it up Gay with Cara.

"I say we bury her." Sara stated. I heard Gay's cry out in pain, he dropped him on the ground like a sack of rice.

"Really?!" Fighter glared at Sara. He picked up his end of the cloth again, Gay giving him a frustrated look. I chuckled.

"You can't be serious." I ask as I fold my arms in disbelief.

"She's a danger to us all—And at least she won't come after me." Sara stated as she wrapped the rope around her.

"That's...Cold". I say gritting my teeth.

"Hey, if she castrates you in your sleep I'm fine with that." She gave him a smug knowing look.

"Can't we...Find a humane way of keeping her away?" Cara asked.

"Euthanize her?" Sara suggested.

"I'm down with that." Fighter said calmly.

Cara gasped and held her paws to her mouth in horror. A loud thud followed after. "That's horrible!"

I look at Fighter dubiously. "I'm beginning to think you didn't want to her bury her for _other_ reasons." I rose my brow at him, he shrugged innocently.

"At this rate, I'll die from a head injury instead of blood loss." Gay scowled at his attendants before they picked him up again. I glanced over to her and narrowed my brow, I felt my chest tighten, _Damn it._

"It's not that much blood thankfully." Fighter sighed as he looked over him.

"Okay, I know she tried-"

"Nearly succeeded." I glared at Gay for interrupting me.

"To kill me but-"

Fighter interrupts me, "Dude, You care about her I know but…".

I guffaw. "Pfft, ha ha, please I don't-"

He gives me an owlish expression. "If Sara didn't shoot her, Gay would be in a worse shape." I nodded. "Either get _rid_ off her, or get her as far away as possible." His tone was bitter, there was a bit of malice behind it. I didn't care.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" I asked annoyed.

"I don't know tie her to a tree in the woods." Gay stated annoyed as he groaned impatiently.

Sara cupped her chin. "That could work. We need more things to tie her down."

"Fine. Fine, now carry me. I need medical attention." Gay stated as he grunted in pain. The two started to carry the big baby away leaving me and the smug little princess alone. She finished tying up Diane with the rope.

"Come on, let's get more supplies from maintenance." She walked ahead of me, I look down to her...I shouldn't care about you anymore, but—I shake my head and put her over my shoulder. Her scent enters my nostril...I'm so weak, _I- I need to man up_.

….

We stopped in front of a tree, it's nothing special. Just a large oak tree in the middle of the woods. I shake my foot to get off the pine needles from the other trees we past. The dirt is already stuck between my toes all this way, it's starting to irritate me. _Did we have to go this far into the woods?_

"Alright, you be useful for once." She said as she drops the bundle of rope on the ground.

"I could say the same for you." I grin.

"That made no sense." She scowls back at me. "Just tie your the crazy-ex to the tree and let's go."

"Your not gonna help?" I ask.

"I lead you here, I shot her with the tranqs-" She rattled each of them with a satisfying smirk. "Hmm, seems like I've been doing all the work."

"You didn't carry her here, you ass." I replied.

She tilted her head smiled coyly "Your a strong alpha male, aren't you?"

I march past her while grabbing the rope and placed her on the base of the tree. I stopped to look at her she looked so peaceful. A calm, careless smile was on her face.

"Hurry up, we don't have all day."

I sighed and start tying the rope around her and wrap it around the tree. I'll do this four times the rope is long enough for that, but each time I go around I can't seem to stop for a glance at her, maybe it's the fact I'm still worried she'll wake up and start pleading for me to let her go, not that she deserves it... or maybe—Sara grabbed the rope from me. She was surprisingly silent as she tied the rope around for the final time behind the tree, I folded my arms and yawned. "I'm almost done, say your goodbyes quickly we don't know how long she'll be out for."

I look down at her, she's still asleep. I crouched down and look at her one last time, at a relatively safe distance...I remember the day at the bar where I meet her, it was...a pleasant memory. She laughed at my corny joke, she gave me her contact info and we chatted for small hours at a time... _What the hell happened_? I'm not the best guy—scratch that I am the best—but what made her lose it like this? The calm, funny, and confident female turned psycho at the drop of a hat?

I hear Sara patting her knees off, _it seems like she's done._

I stand up and stretch my legs, that's enough time to gawk. She brushes past me and keeps walking. I start to walk behind her but I stop and glance back, now that I think about her toned legs weren't the only special quality she had. She stood out from the two air-heads at the bar with her darker toned colour, like dark chocolate.

 _I think I...No-No! Don't you dare puss-out on this! She tried to_ _ **kill**_ _you, twice! I need something—A bad memory, a shitty quality, freaking anything..._ I clutched my head curiously as I start walking again barely catching up with her. She glanced at me.

"Keep up, I'm not waiting for you again." She scowled.

"Aww, you missed my manly charms?" I say smugly.

"I rather not have to answer why you didn't come back with me."

"Fair enough." I rolled my eyes as we continued to walk...Well, now that I think about it, she was quiet. No that's nothing I need something else. I look to the ground, there's not much but I noticed a broken branch on the ground as we're walking and narrowed my brow. We're we—No, I didn't hear anything—maybe it's a wolf or something.

Grrgle.

I snapped my fingers. Now I remember—her cooking was dreadful, like she didn't care what was in as long as it resembles the food was it's fine. Her brownies were the worse offenders, sure you'll taste the chocolate...And everything else is foreign, I swear she put salt in them once when I decided to visit her exhibit for some _fun_.

We pass a white tree stump and continued to walk, I remember this spot we should be real close to the zoo now. First thing I do when I get back...sleep and nothing is gonna stop me from passing out face first, it's been a _long_ day.


	2. Chapter 2 Detained

It's been a week, Gay's been receiving some care from Gimp so far. I've seen a couple of the guys visiting him occasionally in and out of the drama queen's room. He's—better now. Luckily, nothing vital was hit but he insists he needs constant care, even though I've seen him walk to the kitchen and make himself something when we're all outside entertaining the humans. Still, it's good he isn't traumatized. But, Me? I'm-

 _Boo boo doo dee. Boo boo doo dee._

Was... Sleeping peacefully. If it wasn't for _them_.

I groaned impatiently as I rose up from my bed to grab the device causing that noise on my bed side: A purple laptop. (Thanks, Nerd-linger) I squint at the screen and smirk briefly. _I know I'm awesome, the manliest bear in this pack, no contest, but it's getting real annoying being woken up by this constantly_. It's noon again, and these girls keep messaging me:

LadyFloura2: "Hey, how are you doing?"

 _Do I bother responding? I'm not feeling it_.

Another ping and see Tina's friend user name.

TiniTina31: "We're gonna drop something off today, k?"

I raise my brow curiously and type.

TheBigBlueWonder: "What is it?"

TiniTina31: "Some food for you and your friends."

I lick my lips. _Sweet._

TheBigBlueWonder: "What type of food?"

TiniTina31: "It's a surprise :)"

LadyFloura2: "We worked hard on it think of it as thanks for saving Tina from our psychopath friend."

TheBigBlueWonder: "Yep...Psycho"

TiniTina31:"Yea...That girl was cray."

LadyFloura2: "I know! She was sooo, weird. one time we found her playing with these funky coloured liquids in these cool looking bottles in her cage. And me and Tina were like—Oh my gawd—What type of drink is that?!"

 _Oh god what have I got myself into..._

TiniTina31: "Brb. I need to put I'll be near the keyboard don't worry."

 _Don't Leave me…_

LadyFloura2: "Anyways, we really wanted to drink some but she wouldn't let us—Told us: "It's mine and you can't drink this anyways." Tina got frustrated as usual and then took the bottles and dumped them: Remember Tina?" There was a clear pause that lasted a for ten minutes, Yes I counted. No response.

LadyFloura2: "Anyways, Tina said we need to share our things with each it's the right thing to do."

TheBigBlueWonder: "Because you family right?"

LadyFloura2: "No. She's our friend and friends share everything...Right Tina?"

There was another pause. Except this time I could see the messenger saying Tina was typing but

stopping from time to time. Till finally:

TiniTina31: "Yep. I remember…"

TheBigBlueWonder: "Soooo, When are you both coming?"

TiniTina31: "Right now. Just wait."

 _Oh sweet then._

TheBigBlueWonder: "I'll wait outside the entrance and you can drop it off."

TiniTina31: "Dumbo, meet at the cafe."

LadyFloura2: OMG, Tina! Whatever, we'll see you later.

They both logged off and I close the laptop and exited my room.

 _Meh, free food, I can't complain_.

As I walk through the cavern I noticed a familiar scent. _Something smells like it's burning..._

I ran down the hall and poked my head out into the living room to see Prozac ironing a long red tie on a board—well, brownish red now. "You want that thing well done?" I ask. I saw Evil was in the kitchen rummaging through the cabinets as I walked past Prozac.

"I swear I set it to low." Prozac replied. He glanced over to Evil, he didn't bother to look back.

I shrugged and went to the entrance to lean on a rock looking up for them.

I heard Evil exclaim in frustration. "Gahhh! There's nothing good here!"

"What happened to your fishing trips?" Prozac asked, I heard a hissing noise from the iron.

"The ponds gone _dry._ " He sounded bitter.

"Shame." I assume he was being genuine but it didn't stop Evil from throwing a hissy fit in the kitchen, I heard banging, shuffling and a clanking noise. A loud yelp came from the cave immediately after. I turned my head and saw him holding his foot with pained look. Prozac had a grin on his face. _Heh, priceless_. _That's what you get for screwing around in the kitchen._ I thought.

Prozac unplugged the iron and started to walk towards me.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I just wanted to say—I'm sorry I didn't believe you earlier about Diane". He rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh huh. Glad to know my word is so valued around here." I look up at the wall of our exhibit, _I wonder where they are right now_?

"I'm just glad to see your alright." Prozac smiled at me sincerely.

"Could have been a **lot** worse." I said as Evil walked past us going outside.

"Where are you going?" Prozac asked as he continued to walk.

"Finding something edible." He stated.

"If you're dead-set on finding food: could you bring us something?"

Evil stopped and looked back at us with smug grin. "Sure, I'll share whatever I find—if it falls from the sky." He chuckled mockingly.

We both look at each other knowingly. We're no stranger to sarcasm, or irony in this case, we both glance back suddenly as we hear a loud thud. Evil was unconscious with a red box on his head. I suddenly realized the reason for the disturbance. "Food, sweet!" I grinned and ran to him to pick up the box. I brought it to the kitchen; just my luck, as I open the box the smell of baked dough filled my nose and unfortunately attracted some unwanted attention.

"Are those donuts?" I hear behind me, it was Cara.

"It smells delicious—Ahhh! My tie!" Gay mourned over his tie on the ironing board. "This was a gift from Marge!" he said.

"This is a reward for my manly heroics." I say as Prozac gave me an incredulous look.

"And for surviving such a horrible experience". I say quickly.

"Right." His tone sounded suspicious as I grabbed a doughnut from the box without looking. I was about to bite into it as he grabbed the doughnut from my hand.

"Now, how about you share that with the rest of us? Unless you want to tell us more about your heroism?" He stated.

I grinned. "Well, since you asked…"

"I wasn't." He gave me a cold stare.

I narrowed my brow at him frustrated before stepping aside reluctantly. "Who wants some donuts and..." I stared at the box, my heart stopped for a moment as I saw a brownie, a single brownie among the donuts. The others reached in and start eating the baked goods.

"What smells so good?" I heard Sara say as she came into the living room. She saw the group eating the donuts then saw the box behind me. She walked around me to peer into the box. I glare at her intently. She reaches for the brownie and I promptly grab her paw.

"You greedy little... **Fine**. I'll take a doughnut, **Bitch**." I look back to the others eating their food without a care, except her, but I don't care. I just lost my appetite.

 _Grrgle_.

My stomach didn't get the memo— _Screw it_ , I grab the brownie and as I'm about to bite into it something knocks it out of my hand and unto the floor. The culprit: a half eaten doughnut.

"Oops." Sara stated dubiously. I leer at her with furious expression before rolling my eyes. I glared down at the brownie, it's chocolate crumbs were scattered across the floor.

"Did you have to do that?" I heard her sister complaining.

"He started it." She replied.

"What are you nine?" Cara asked. I smile and turn around to give them both a flirtatious glance.

"If she's hungry, I'll gladly give her **nine-inches**." I grinned. The two glowered at me as smiled.

Gay gave an annoyed look. "Tasteful." he spouted out.

I grin with delight. "I've got something for her to taste-" Prozac glared at me as he pointed to the floor. _What, She threw it. I don't_ \- He continued to glare at me. I decided to clean the mess, turns out—She saved me from getting a few holes in my stomach: They were pin needles in the crumbs. "Shit." I say.

"Language!" Prozac frowned at me. I didn't care, it was the appropriate response. He noticed the silver gleam from the crumbs.

"What the?" Prozac pulled out one of the needles. He then gave a suspicious look. "Who was this from?" He said sternly.

"Two girls." I stated.

"The same from the park?" Cara asked, I nodded.

"You...You idiot, why would accept this from them?" Sara said glaring at me knowingly.

I shrugged. "It was a good gesture, I'm hungry."

I peer over to see Gay looking at his food cautiously, I bet he put two and two together. He quickly ran to the bathroom in a hurry with Prozac following him leaving us alone. I grab a doughnut and break it in half to inspect it, huh, nothing. I guess that settles it. I tell them what's on my mind: "We need to go back to the forest."

"You could go by yourself—It's your problem now." Sara folded her arms.

I gave her a dirty look and crack my knuckles. "Fine, I do can this myself".

"No." Cara said. "He shouldn't be going alone—I'll go."

"It's not like I need help." I said but Cara was adamant. She would of followed me but her sister butted in.

"No." Sara pulled her aside.

"But..." She had worried expression.

"Stay here, where it's safe". She gave her sister a stern look as she turned to me. "Let's just go, if she isn't dead then we are in serious trouble." I nodded in agreement.

We both headed out of the exhibit. We didn't talk the whole trip—Honestly, it was refreshing. We past the white stump again and head deeper into the forest. She lead while I followed closely. My mind started to wander.

"This feels weird." I say.

"What checking on a corpse? Very." She replied cheekily without looking back at me.

"No. I mean...This situation, like, it's off—But I can't place my finger on it." I stare at her back, my gaze lowers to her skirt as we pass more trees. It's a pleasant sight and I'm not talking about the trees.

"Huh, real informative." She scoffed. "When you get an idea of what's wrong I'd love to hear about it."

"Do you have to be such a bitch?" We step over some dead branches the sound of crunching and kicking dust follow us as we walk.

"Do you need your dick to still be considered a man?" She glanced back at me noticing where my eyes were. I smile innocently as she caught me. She rolled her eyes and turned around.

She stops and placed her paw out.

"Stay. Here. I'm getting second thoughts on letting you stick behind me." I complied and waited for a moment as she walked ahead.

"I bet you'd love me keeping your **rear**!" I couldn't resist.

I chuckled softly before she yelled back: "You wouldn't last a minute!"

I scowled annoyed at her quip. _Well, my manhood is in tact_.

I hear some rustling above my head, I can assume the forest natives here are in the trees. It's still bugging me— _What makes this feel weird to me? I mean we're together, partly—Not now, but the point still stands. It's not we're making out in the woods in a horror—Oh shit._

"Hey, princess?!" I called out. I waited for a response.

Nothing.

"Princess bitch!" I yelled out.

That should get her running to beat my ass...Why don't I hear anything? I quickly ran ahead I felt my heart beating louder than usual. _Okay. It's fine, maybe she's just throwing up at the possibility of a dead body...Damn it, she's tougher than that I doubt it_. I pass another tree as I get closer to the spot. I wipe some sweat off my brow. This should be it as creepy as this sounds I can smell her. I walked forward and immediately stub my toe on a branch.

"Shit! Nature sucks-" I look down and screamed, mentally. OK, I also did that...But no one will know. I saw her laying at my feet completely motionless with a bump on her head and tied up with rope. I glanced over to the tree...And I felt something hit me hard as I fell to the dirt.

"You didn't have t-" A voice said in annoyed tone.

 _My head—Feels...like shit…_

Something drops beside me. _A metal bat, great, blood loss and two more voices?_

"I'm just being ca-"

"Both of you shut up."

"Oh no..." I felt my eyes grow weary as I black out. That voice...was defiantly her.

….

"W-"

"Wa-"

"Wa- Up-"

 _Huh._

"Wake up, Bleu~". My eyes widen in shock as I see her, Diane, wearing a red skirt and a...bandolier? _Is that what it's called_? It had two beakers attached to it _._

 _I feel tight for some reason_. I realized then and there my hands were bound together by chains above my head, there was a lock on my wrists.

I was bound to the same tree from a branch and I could feel something on my mouth, a muzzle. There were two other monkeys: One of them I recognize as Tina's friend, Samantha, she was holding the bat, and a male with a red head band and greased up hair in a spike, his weapon was a knife. _Huh, it looks weird._ _..The Metal_ _was black for some reason, what material was it?_

"Good, your awake. Dumbo, over here used to much force to knock you out, lucky we had something to wrap your head." She said while pointing to Tina's friend. She caressed my chest softly with a pensive expression.

"Can we go already? We've done what you wanted: You can leave with him now." The male said.

 _Wait, is she going to kidnap me? No-No-No!_ I squirmed erratically trying to break the branch, it moved slightly but no luck. I growled out but the sound was muffled. I look over to her cohorts. They're both scared and they aren't hiding it. The male is putting up a front, dude is sweating and breathing like he's in a marathon. But his face is calm, focused on Diane. Tina's friend can't hide it at all she's shaking from head to toe, I don't blame her, well I do blame her for putting me in this mess.

"Not quite. Someone else might come looking for him. No, I know for a fact they're going to look for him." She said. Turing her back to me. I look down and noticed she had a brown satchel wrapped around her waist, it was small.

I heard the male sigh as he waved over Samantha to follow him out. However, Diane left an ultimatum:

"Don't try to run: You wont know what hit you". They nod and continued to walk. And yet, again, we are alone. I watch her walk away from me and sit on the ground with her legs crossed, she reached into her satchel and started pulling out things one after another I knew what one of them was: The frigging taser. I just noticed there was a power bar on it. It was green.

She seems focused on laying the other items out: A regular cloth, gloves, a blow dart tube, three darts, a pair of tinted glasses, the key to my chains and a map...Escape is my only option...I look around me for anything that can help me just dirt, rocks and a couple of bushes around here. "I won't…what's mine". I barely heard her mumbling to her self as she put on the gloves. She pulled off stuff from her bandolier and mixed it onto the cloth and used her paws to spread it out. Then, folded it up and placed it in her satchel.

"Please you have to help us." The voice that spoke was female, Samantha. I hear a bit movement as well. The sounds of snapping twigs in the distance, she glanced at the direction the noise was coming from and packed up her gear in a hurry. I see her turn her head to me and smile. No peaking.

I don't know what she did but I heard a flickering noise behind her back and blinding light that made me quickly shut my eyes. And she was gone, leaving a beaker behind right beside me. The voices had gotten louder, they closer now.

"She kidnapped him and ran into the forest."

"Where did she go?" I knew that voice: _Damn it, Cara! Now we're all gonna die, why didn't you bring anyone else?!_

"We followed her here—We don't know where she could of gone?"

"What about-" She was interrupted by another voice.

"He should be here, right?" _She brought_ _Fighter?_

"We're going to find him, just don't cry". The male monkey stated. He was oddly calm, but there was a hasty sound to his voice, he was nervous.

"Don't tell me that!" Cara snapped at him, she sounded angry.

They were getting closer.

"Just...breathe. We're armed and _we_ have each other, relax." Fighter stated.

"Shes kn-" The female monkey stopped speaking.

"She could be anywhere!" The male said quickly. "We're gonna need more help...' he stated.

I could see them now the group stopped. Fighter narrowed his brow and touch his snout, she nodded and smirked briefly.

 _Wait, huh?_ I watched Cara run back to where they came from. The three of them walked together toward me; Fighter lead them as they past the bush a hand paw reached out to the male and he dropped his knife in her paw nonchalantly. I tried to warn him but he wasn't looking at me. He was fiddling with his arm wrap on his right paw.

"Hey." They both looked at the bear suspiciously.

"Could you watch the left and right."

They remained silent.

"Don't want her sneaking up on us." It was a clear request. He looked up at me with a cold look, but I could see anxiety in his eyes.

They both nodded as the stepped back and at the same time, I could see her with a knife creeping behind him.

"Before we start: do any of you want to leave?" They both glared at the bear dubiously as darker furred monkey held the knife above his head and drove it down—Shnnk.

He caught the blade with...a metal fork? _The hell is that thing_? He spoke again in a low tone. "Hello, Diane." He held her paw and twisted it, she gritted her teeth as she loosened her grip on the blade before he threw it at the tree, I pulled up in time to avoid it below my crotch. Sweat formed from my brow. I glanced back to see him dodge an abrupt swing from Diane. He ducked under it and returned the blow with a swift upper cut to her chin, knocking her back a bit.

He noticed both monkeys coming at him from both sides as he dropped his fork. The female armed with a bat was winding up for a swing. She swung the bat to suddenly to his right, he barely had time to dodge the attack as he slipped under it to his right and received a solid punch to his face from the male.

He grimaced in pain but kept his eyes open to catch the next shot aimed at his face. He stepped on the male's toe, hard, as he screamed in pain and hopped up holding his foot. I noticed the female ready to swing again: A faint smile appeared on the Fighter's face. She wound up for a big swing with his back turned to her—He crouched down and let the bat hit her partner—Luckily, he saw this and used both his arms to block, but he lurched violently to the side and went down.

"Oh crap! I'm-" She didn't a chance to apologize.

Fighter took this opportunity to leap up and drop-kick her chest, she lurched backward and rolled into the tree I was bound to and knocked the knife on the ground, _she's out_. I feel the tree shake briefly as I hear the sounds of an animal's cry before seeing a squirrel tumble out the tree, it got up and looked at them curiously before crawling over to them.

"Do you mind explaining how this one knew?" Diane stated as she readied her weapon. The male started to get up still winded from the blow and he shrugged confused. I see Fighter pointing to the tree and the unconscious Samantha. Diane realized immediately. I personally think it went like this: _I left the beaker there or I shouldn't told her anything to the blabber mouth_ … But whatever was her mind was lost to me as she glared at her maliciously, then sighed and tried to maintain her composure.

The male monkey growled as he got up staring at her in anger, then I saw him look to the ground and charge toward Fighter. I briefly see a pale light from Diane's hand as she waited pensively.

He swung carelessly from left to right and each to time the bear avoided each blow, he stopped for a moment and Fighter retaliated with two jabs connected with his body as he went for left hook. The monkey rolled under it, just barely avoiding it before trying to go for the weapon, he was just at arms reach: But he fell short as Fighter grabbed him by tail and pulled him back toward Diane.

He grimaced in pain as he fell back onto the taser, she looked disappointed at his meddling.

"WHa-wha, watch it!" He said shaken.

"Don't act you weren't going to knock me out with-" I see her smile as she puts the taser back and whispered something in his ear. He gives a bitter glare before charging in again at Fighter. He was panting heavily as he grabbed the bat from the ground.

She pulled out her blow dart and loaded it and shot at the bear. He tucked his head to the side missing him completely and hitting the squirrel in it's head. It wobbled for a moment and then started to wander of into the forest.

Fighter got up with the bat in hand. The male lunged forward with a punched aimed at his face: Clank! And he made him pay for it by blocking it with the bat, he held his hand in pain as Fighter wrapped the bat around his neck to restrain him. "Just calm down we can- Gaaah!"

Diane shocked him in his side stunning him and the monkey unfortunately attached to him as the current spread to both of them; She wasn't letting go either, the light on the side of device turned yellow. I struggled against the chain against the branch it moved further down but I still couldn't break free.

"Ah...Ah..."

I heard grunting from below me, the female monkey shifted around a bit before I saw her hold her head then gasp as she saw her friend being electrocuted in front of her. She reached to my feet and grabbed the knife below. Diane locked eyes with her pensively. I saw her flick a switch on the taser as the victims screamed louder in pain. Samantha grunted, took aim, and threw the blade. It soared through the air and directly toward her face: She caught the blade with both paws as the taser feel to the ground.

Both victims separated from each other, the male monkey caught himself before he fell. He looked sickly as he coughed and held his chest while Fighter used the bat for leverage his breathes looked shallow.

Diane walked toward the male monkey with knife in hand— _What are you_ —My question was immediately answered as she jabbed the knife into the monkeys chest... _Geez, beaten, electrified and stabbed_... He dropped to the ground as I hear the girl scream in horror as the blade was pulled out of him.

"That's two today...Can only afford two more..." She wiped the blood off with her red skirt. I looked down and grimaced...I could hear her below me, her breathe was shallow as I could hear she was close to tears from her gasps it sounded like she was choking then it stopped:

"Graaahhh!"

I winched at the guttural roar as she lunged at her like a maniac landing a solid blow to her jaw. Diane swiped back with the knife but the female monkey stopped the attack by grabbing her paw and twisted her wrist. Diane drooped the knife as she twisted her wrist and she kicked the knife away from her. Diane headbutted her the attack made her let go; then diane swept her leg and let her fall to the ground.

As this was happening I saw Fighter waddling slowly to me and as he reaches to me he takes the muzzle off my mouth.

"Aaarrrgghhh!"

We both grimaced as we heard a shrill shriek with deadly hum of her other weapon dropping Diane's attacker. I turned my head at the sight as she continued to light her up as she was on the ground. The light was still yellow. Her pained shrieks stopped after the light turned red. Diane kicked away the body to the side.

Fighter turned around to face her again still holding the bat.

"That's three". She furrowed her brow calmly. "How about you leave now?" She asked while putting the taser in her satchel.

He grinned defiantly. "I'll stay here."

"Great..." She said sourly. "You know it's not fair." She pointed to his bat. "Throw it, away make things even". I watched him peer over to her—He scoffed and threw it away with all his might over her head, granted I would kept the thing but I guess he didn't want to get shocked again. I can relate.

He took a deep breath before getting into his boxing stance and bolted towards her. I saw him gesture a left jab, she dodged the feint and he landed a straight from his right to the side of her face. She winced but remained calm; drawing her leg out and throwing a kick aimed to his side. He spun under the blow and hit her knee, then followed with an another uppercut to her gut. She coughed in pain and stumbled back pulling out her taser again.

He advanced forward with a straight punch, she primed the taser and brought it down to his arm, he twirled to her right and gave her a haphazard spinning punch hitting in with the back of his fist. She threw another kick aimed at his shin it connected with a loud thawk, but he didn't flinch as he landed another blow to her gut. She kept trying to shock him with the taser aiming for his chest, I watched her try this twice, it didn't go well, each time he landed two blows into her chest before dodging another attack. Stepping in and out of range quickly.

He slid back to his previous spot a few meters in front of me. I could see his shoulders move up and down as he was breathing heavily.

Diane watched him as she cracked her neck. "Your getting tired—Stop wasting your energy". She said as she placed the taser back in again.

"Not happening—I'm too stubborn". He said proudly.

"Cute…" She dashed toward and threw a roundhouse kick to his face he held up his paws to guard and took the hit lurching to the side briefly. His breathes grew more ragged. She followed up by grabbing him and kneeing him in his gut three times then threw him to the ground.

He rolled over and got up again staring her down. He held his head as a small bit of blood dripped down, he looked as his paw and sighed. "Come on! You can do better than that!" I say to pump him up. I could see the burned portion of his side and wince.

I heard her scoff before going after him, she leapt forward with a lunging knee aimed at his head. I see him narrow his brow pensively. He slipped under the knee and as she landed she spun around around to give him a backhanded punch, he caught it and hit her in the gut again. "Gaah—What is with you and hitting me there?" She hastily threw another punch and he slipped under it to gave her two hooks from left-to-right. He started to bob and weave his head from side to side moving his body back and forth.

She kneed him in his side and pushed him back with a front kick. He slid backward gasping and then she took her moment to strike, she stepped forward and swung her leg at his face...And in that last moment: He leapt back with a quick hop, the kick was aimed at his temple and he quickly ducked his head—the kick skimmed the strands of his hair—He hopped back in and she was still recovering from her kick, and for the first time I saw fear in her eyes. She was vulnerable.

He reared his fist and aimed an overhead punch, the force of the blow made her lose her footing on her leading leg and she hit the ground face first. I winced at the impact. But—Damn that was awesome...I could do better.

She laid there on the ground motionless.

"Huh...ah...ah". Fighter looked over her body briefly before looking at the two other monkey and shook his head. He stepped over Diane's body and I went wide eyed as I saw something behind him: "WATCH IT!" I shout as I see her get back up and place a cloth around his snout and his pupils dilate.

"Ack..." He pulled off the cloth and started to cough violently falling backward.

"Huh, that actually worked? All I needed to do was play dead." She stated as she stared at him holding his chest.

"What the hell, Diane?!" I shout in anger she looked at me with a sad expression.

She looked down at the bear coughing with a dead look and held her nose with her good paw.

"What the hell is that?" I couldn't smell it from here.

"I don't have to explain what comes next-"

I watched him bang his chest, he sounded like was gurgling something as he curled up on the ground.

"Good..." She smiled calmly at the bear then looked across the ground for her knife.

"Payback bitch!" A familiar female voice said.

Diane turned around suddenly and I only can assume she her eyes were widened as the bat connected with her face. The force of the hit knocked her toward the knife across from me and see two teeth on the ground next to her. I noticed the blow dart and ammunition dropped near Fighter. I look up to the assailant.

"A little late?" I said to Sara as she held the bat.

"Shut up". Was all she could say as she walked towards me her sister went over to Fighter. I barely heard what he said to Cara as he coughed.

"How...did..." He continued to cough.

"A squirrel ran past us with a dart it head and dropped right in front of us". She told him as he nodded and coughed again.

 _Huh. Lucky us._

"...I won't let...what's rightfully mine be taken away from again". A low hoarse sounding voice said. We both turn to see Diane barely standing wearing her tinted glasses. She had both her taser and knife in each hand.

Sara rolled her eyes and moved away from me resting the bat on her shoulder. "Lady, I don't care how crazy you are..But let me level with you. I have bat: you have...". She pointed to the objects with the bat, then to the glanced at ground. "And two missing front teeth, so, if you want lose more. Come, i'll even you out." She waved her paws with a smug grin.

 _Spunky. That's hot_. I thought as looked a Sara and grinned.

"Heh, funny. You think I would have a plan?!" She said in a calm manner as she brought the knife toward the taser and I instinctively turned my head as a blinding white light filled the area.

The group screamed in pain at sudden burst of light. I heard a clattering sound and as I turned my head I saw Sara grimacing as she dropped the bat and held her face in pain. She wandered around aimlessly toward me and she bumped against my chest.

"Watch it". I say

"I can't see, you dick!" She shouted as a saw Diane walking slowly toward us knife in hand. The others were blinded from the trick as well. She jabbed the knife forward, I quickly pushed Sara out the way with both my feet as she stopped almost stabbing my thigh. She looked up at me and looked, genuinely scared, then it quickly turned to anger as she furrowed her brow and turned to the crawling bear trying to get her bat. She walked toward her…And got a dart shot into her side. She glared at the Cara holding up Fighter with one arm around his shoulder and a blow dart in the other..

"Back off—No one touches my sister." She growled.

She pulled out the dart looked at her with a scorn-filled gaze and ran with everything she had, knife still in hand. She wasn't slowed down at all but I could here her started to waddle. This sudden charged surprised but Cara knocked the knife out of her paw. It fell to the ground. It didn't stop her from another attack as she lazily round up a kick aimed for Cara's face...

CRUNCH.

Fighter jumped in from of the blow and held Diane's leg is his jaw as his paws hung down to the ground. He gave low guttural growl starring her down menacingly. Sara picked up the bat threw the bat her head— _Thawk!_

She finally laid their unconscious. I watched her this time and she wasn't making any sudden moves. Sara climbed the tree and cut the branch the chain was on. I fell to the ground and landed on my feet; I quickly grabbed the key to my binds from the satchel. The chains dropped to the floor. Finally—I feel free as I move my paws around.

I heard Fighter spiting out in disgust as the blood trailed his lips. I look at Diane's leg to see the bite marks and then:

"Gack!" He fell backward and stared to cough violently again. We all crowded him around as wheezed and groaned.

"Help him!" Sara said as she pointed to me.

"The hell I am gonna do?" I don't know what she gave him.

Cara glanced at us both. "One of you help him before he-"

He stopped coughing and shut his eyes. We all went silent as we stared at him, his chest wasn't moving. Cara went teary eyed as she looked at bear. I froze as I looked at him, oh...

"Damn it!" Sara pushed me aside and started to pump his chest. She looked at me and growled. "Make yourself useful and gave him mouth-to-mouth!"

"What!" I say.

 _I don't want to that near my mouth!_

"He needs air dumb ass!" Sara shouted at me.

"Ugh…." I looked at him and sigh. Placing my mouth over his and breathe into it and pinch his nose. I cough and pull away, whatever she put in his mouth made me feel sick. Cara looked at me disparately at me before I groan and pinch his nose. We do this continuously before stopping and looking him over. He gave one violent cough before finally sounding like he was breathing normally.

"Thank god, he's okay." Cara said.

"Lucky he didn't die from asphyxiation...The hell was that?" She asked.

Cara gave a concerned look. "Are you gonna be ok?" She asked worried. I watched him taking deep breathes more liberally and he silently nodded.

"She left me...breathless, let's say that." He said sourly. He shook his head.

"What are we gonna do about them?" Cara asked concerned about the two bodies.

We really didn't need to do much, as cold as that sounds.

"I say we dump the cray one in a river." Sara suggested.

"No. We could bury them." Cara asked.

Sara put her paws up dismissively.. "I'm not touching a dead body."

"We can't just leave them here?! They have fam-" Cara exclaimed.

"I...Have an idea". Fighter said he narrowed his brow pensively.

"Enlighten us then." Sara stated.

"I'm going to have to ask for a **favor**." He got and grabbed his fork off the ground.

We all gave him dubious looks. _Who the heck does he...No. Really? he wouldn't ask…_

"Lech, carry her, please." He asked.

 _Crap, he is._

"You know she was joking, right?" I say.

"Don't care...We need her gone and we need to...bury them." He sounded melancholy. The girls look at us dumbfounded wondering just who we're referring to. It didn't matter.

"Hopefully, she make this one disappear. I'd rather not get my paws dirty with **her**." He glared at Diane.

I walked over and picked up Diane, reluctantly. "Didn't think you were neat freak."

"I'm not." He stated calmly as he held his side and grunted.

I looked at him unsure. "Are sure you can-" I point to his taser wound.

"Don't. I'll walk with you."

"No…" Cara looked at the burned portion of his side. "Let him go. You're going back to get some burn medicine."

He glared at solemnly, she gave him a reassuring smile before he sighed in defeat. "Right, I'd be **dead weight**."

Cara snickered for a moment before flicking his nose. I assume for his insensitivity.

Sara rolled her eyes and started walking ahead. "I can't take this wounded warrior crap," She stated.

"Go ahead, You can trust me." Cara patted him on is back before he reluctantly started to walk ahead.

I followed suit I wonder if she was serious? I'm about to find out. I carry her over my shoulder and start to walk to the bar.

….

I sat on my bed looking up at a pinup poster.

Knock Knock.

 _Again?_

"Oi, It's me." A loud voice exclaimed from my door.

"Come in, if you can open the door from down there." To my surprise, the door knob turned and Mike and Fighter entered my room, the bear in question had a bandage on his the side of his stomach. The mouse was resting on the bear's shoulder calmly.

"So, how yea feeling?" Mike asked.

I gave him expression. "Been better." I glanced at Fighter and paused. "We owe her now." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Who?" He asked.

"Don't worry about it. If anything we'll probably have to clean toilets or something..." Fighter stated. From his tone, I sincerely doubt he believes that.

"So what brings you two here?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about this...Experience." I watched him fiddling with his whiskers.

"What about?" I continued to look up at the poster. This whole day was a wreck, kidnapped, gagged, nearly stabbed and I had to watch two animals for all in one day. I'm still wondering where the hell she ended up now.

"I wanted to share something with you and what I learned from it."

I gave him a hard look. "So what? You had a crazy ex girlfriend?"

He nodded and gestured Fighter to let him unto my desk. He walked to it and let him hop off. He looked at the bear and he nodded before telling me he needed to grab something to drink and left the room.

"So what? Are you gonna tell me the dangers of an unhealthy relationship, advice on what I should do next time? Because if your here lecture me then-"

"I'm here tell you about the day when my blind love nearly killed me. Is that enough for you?" His tone was oddly calm, and quiet.

I narrowed my brow curiously and started to listen.

 **Mike's tale will be told…Later, for now**.


End file.
